Todo lo que quieres
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Aquí he plasmado los pensamientos de Edward y Bella, según ciertos aconteciemientos ocurridos en "Crepúsculo" y "Luna Nueva". Basado en la canción "All you Want" de Dido.


**Nota:** La parte de Edward se centra en Twilight, en una de las tantas noches que se queda en la pieza de Bella. El resto, tiene que ver con New Moon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**En la cabeza de Edward:**

Estás dormida.

Tan profundamente dormida que comienzas a hablar en tus sueños. No puedo evitar reírme, sin que tú te enteres y que Charlie me escuche, porque ni aún así puedo saber qué es lo pasa por tu mente. Y por enésima vez daría todo lo que tengo por saber lo que piensas en aquella mente extraña que no logra descifrar mi verdadera naturaleza.

Pero no lo sé.

Y a cambio, te veo descansar tranquilamente a mi lado, cómo inspiras y expiras el aire de tu alrededor. Me encantaría ser el aire que entra y sale de tu cuerpo, sentirte de manera tan leve y profunda a la vez... y, nuevamente, mi conciencia, si es que nosotros llegamos a tener una en realidad, me recuerda que debo controlarme, por mucho que se asemeje a un cuento de ¿Hadas? ¿Horror?

¿Cuál de las dos define mejor nuestra historia?

En el primero, soy el ser malvado que impide a la princesa estar con el príncipe, su verdadero amor. Y en el segundo, simplemente el amor no es el sentimiento más recurrente, ya que en cuanto aparece lo destruye.

¿Qué rol juego aquí? Definitivamente un héroe trágico. ¿Cuál?

No tengo la más mínima idea.

Pero todas mis cavilaciones pasan a segundo plano cuando te siento temblar ligeramente. Tomo la manta que cubre mis piernas y la coloco en tu espalda, arropándote. Eres tan testaruda querida Bella, ¿Es que no te das cuenta que, si no te mato, o te aplasto, te congelaré? Todos saben que soy la persona, o monstruo, que menos te conviene.

Pero también veo que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Y es nuestra necesidad mutua la que me impide ser racional, como tantas otras veces, y alejarme de ti tanto como sea posible.

Pero soy un egoísta, un egoísta necesitado, que no puede alejarse de ti. Que te busca sediento, como si fueras la sangre que me permite vivir esta condena eterna.

Bella, amor mío, eres todo lo que necesito.

**En la cabeza de Bella:**

Se ha ido.

Lo hizo tal como lo prometió.

"Como si nunca hubiese existido".

Pero esas cinco palabras forman la mentira más devastadora que alguna vez me hayan dicho. Y lo irónico de todo esto, es que las palabras más dolorosas las oí de tus hermosos labios, aquellos que formaban tu encantadora sonrisa.

¿Crees que puedes engañarme, como lo intentaste en el hospital?

Pues, te tengo noticias: si no hubieses existido, ¿Por qué tengo espacios vacíos en mi álbum y sin embargo, mi mano escribió tu nombre?, ¿Por qué, cuando quiero oír mi canción, aquella que me regalaste, no encuentro el CD?

Dime Edward, ¿Cómo cierro la ventana que abrías cada noche? Y no me refiero a la de, ahora, mi habitación.

¿Cómo le digo a mi corazón que ahora no tendrá que detenerse abruptamente, porque te fuiste?, ¿Sabrán mis pies que nunca volverán a temblar por culpa tuya?, ¿Podrán mis ojos acostumbrarse a tu ausencia?

¿Podré acostumbrarme a no tenerte junto a mí en cada momento?

Eras todo lo que necesitaba… y tú no quisiste serlo.

Y si al menos no puedo morir en forma física, déjame cerrar los ojos y caer en el vacío hasta que toque fondo.

Si es que hay alguno.

* * *

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que se fue y siento como si me hubiese despertado luego de haber dormido demasiado.

Pero no tengo la sensación de haber descansado, sino de haber estado en un trance. Además, hoy es la primera vez que me siento. O sea... ¿Cómo decirlo? Es como si mi cuerpo tuviera relleno nuevamente.

Mmm... No, eso tampoco queda muy claro, ni siquiera para mi... a ver... hasta ayer, era un bombón de chocolate (no es que me considere dulce o algo por el estilo) hueco. Y esos bombones, si los aprietas muchos, se deshacen. En cambio, ahora tengo relleno, lo que me hace un poco menos frágil.

Y eso sería bueno, sólo que el relleno no es muy normal que digamos, aunque mi vida en Forks no se caracteriza por su normalidad.

El relleno del chocolate fue su voz.

Pero él no estaba ahí, como la otra vez, cuando le dije que sabía la verdad, su verdad.

Estaba en mi mente.

Y ahora, me pregunto si pasé del cuadro depresivo a uno de locura. Y si así fuera, ¿Que tan bueno es?

¿La verdad? Es que prefiero este estado de locura, donde al menos tengo algo de él, algo que me haga sobrevivir, aunque me haya prohibido recordarle, pero la sola posibilidad de olvidarlo me aterra. Estoy en una cuerda floja y soy la persona más torpe del mundo.

¿Lograré cruzarla?

**En la cabeza de Edward:**

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Bella, lo prometiste, te pedí que no hicieras ninguna locura… si me alejé de ti fue para protegerte, para que tuvieras una vida… sin mí.

Me aferraba a tus palabras, a la respuesta de mi petición… pero no sé si fuiste capaz de ver que no sólo te lo pedí por Charlie y Renée, sino también por mí, porque continuar en este mundo sabiendo que tú no estás es el peor infierno al que me podrían condenar.

Debo partir, _debo hacerlo._

**En la cabeza de Bella:**

En este momento, desearía que pudieras saber lo que pienso.

Así sabrías que estoy viva, que voy volando a Italia junto a Alice para evitar tu muerte… ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas? Mi alma es tuya, no la quiero si tú no estás junto a mí.

Tal vez, si los Volturi aceptan tu petición, buscaré la forma de ir adonde estés, sin importarme nada.

Por favor, no hagas nada, no aún.

* * *

He vuelto a soñar, esta vez, sin pesadillas.

Es un sueño precioso, vívido. Un sueño reparador.

Edward estaba junto a mí. Y yo estaba bien, completa.

No me haría pedazos. Aunque no lo volviese a ver cuando despertara.

Pero si me dolería. Y mucho. Y esta vez, por mucho que haya encontrado una luz en mi camino, no volveré a salir.

**En la cabeza de Edward:**

Descansa, mi querida Bella. Sé que te he hecho más daño del que creí, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenías que vivir sin mí. O al menos intentarlo.

Porque en la vida real hay menos héroes de los que debieran haber.

Tú eres mi heroína, Bella. Y yo seré tu héroe por siempre.

Porque eres todo lo que quiero.

* * *

**Awww... el romanticismo me invade.**

**Y es que es imposible evitarlo con una pareja tan encantadora como Edward y Bella (Yeah, he dazzles me, jeje).  
**

**Bueno, aquí tienen un fic de Twilight. Técnicamente, es el segundo que escribo, pero lo ideé antes que "Pérdida" (que, de paso, les pido que lo lean y dejen un review. ¡No demoran nada, tan sólo tiene 200 palabras!), así que éste es el primero de este fandom tan maravilloso.**

**Ojalá les guste mucho, traté de enfocarme en ellos lo más profunda y sutilmente posible.**

**Y ahora, desapareceré (luego de terminar de leer, ya que mañana entro a clases nuevamente hace un puchero) para sumergirme en mis ramos. Pero espero volver pronto.**

**Un abrazo gigante, que les vaya súper!**

**Y dejen reviews, please.**

**Sophie.**


End file.
